The Hand Of Shadow
The Hand of Shadow was a breakaway Insurrectionist Faction that split away from the United Rebel Front after ONI revealed the URF's biggest secret: Experiment Gladiator. A quarter of the URF broke away, and the Rebel Civil War began. History Rebel Civil War Despite fighting the URF, the Hand of Shadow refused any support from ONI or the UNSC, due to still distrusting both the former and the latter. The Hand of Shadow would steal from URF and UNSC strongholds, where they would steal weapons and vehicles, or resort to the Black Market. Much of the fighting was on separate worlds, mostly unorganized, with the exception of a few cases. Agreement The Hand of Shadow would make an agreement with the Kig-Yar, paying them to fight for their cause. While the Kig-Yar only wanted money, they were "promised" a good life if the Hand Of Shadow succeeded. Beta Hydri VI Beta Hydri VI was the first target for the Hand of Shadow, where they would occupy the world and managed to glass it with their flagship, a stolen Sword Of Sanghelios ship. The fall of the world devastated many, and proved their power. However, UNSC and SOS ships quickly managed to get to the world and fend the group off. Their flagship was destroyed in this process, and they were forced to escape. After the battle, ONI officially changed the groups official status from a "breakaway faction", to a full-on "galactic threat". Regrouping After the battle, the Hand Of Shadow established a strong presence on the planet of Desparius. They managed to recruit much of the planet's human population and even manage to steal from it's shipyards, establishing the fleet it has now. Cannibals ''' After the Hand Of Shadow came to Desparius, a small cannibal group on the world claimed to be from the Hand Of Shadow. However, even the leaders from the Hand Of Shadow were disturbed by this, and attacked the cannibal group, killing all in it, and making sure that all who thought that this was true, think otherwise. '''Technology Weapons The following are common weapons that the Hand of Shadow currently use. Almost all of them are bought from the black market, in separate loads, or, stolen. * Mk.15 Carbine * Mark I SD Rifle * SD-AR * * (Torture Only) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Sidearm only) * (Sidearm only) * (Sidearm only) * (Sidearm only) * (Sidearm only) * * * * (Rarely) * (Rarely) * (Executions Only) * (Rarely) * * (Rarely) * (Rarely) * (Rarely) * (Rarely) * (Rarely) * (Rarely) * (Rarely) * (Rarely) Vehicles The following vehicles are currently utilized by the Hand of Shadow, with these vehicles either being stolen or illegally bought or made through unknown means. * * * (Rarely) * * * (Rarely) * * (Rarely, only sixteen remaining) * (Rarely) * * * Ships The Hand of Shadow became so powerful that it managed to get ahold of a few UNSC ships, having around 20-30 ships, these ships being the following classes known to be used: * * * * * * Flagship The Hand Of Shadow's flagship was a stolen Sword Of Sanghelios , which was first obtained in 2600. It was destroyed in 2625 by a UNSC Magnetic Accelerator Cannon nearby Beta Hydri Vi, where it would crash into the world. Known Personnel * Johnathen Packard Strategies Many of the fighters in the Hand of Shadow would mainly perform assasinations on wealthy or important individuals, but would also resort to more deadly measures and perform full-on invasions and occupation of areas, the most notable being the occupation of New Compton on Beta Hydri VI in 2625 until they pulled out during the Banished's glassing of the world. However, some fighters would take desperate measures and perform suicide bombings. After capturing UNSC, URF, or SOS soldiers, the Hand Of Shadow would set up public executions. These executions were often "creative", such as using the M7057 flamethrower to burn the officials alive. While these were gruesome measures (and most likely drained it of supporters), they deemed it "necessary", and even tried to transform it into a religious reason. Motivations The motivations of the Hand of Shadow would vary between cells, some being religious, but it was originally because of their disgust of Experiment Gladiator. However, further on, it became clear that their motivation was the complete and utter destruction of the Unified Earth Government, where they would strike a deal with the Kig-Yar, paying them to work for The Hand Of Shadow. Much of the motivations were similar to the URF, as they wanted to get out from UNSC control. They promised the aliens they hired that they would become part of a new system, where they would come up with the rules, not the humans. Trivia * The name was inspired by the defunct underground group known as the Black Hand. Category:IE Units Category:Affiliations